Vanessa Enoteca
Summary Vanessa Enoteca 「バネッサ・エノテーカ Banessa Enotēka」 is a witch from the Witches' Forest and a 3rd Class Junior Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely far higher Name: Vanessa Enoteca Origin: Black Clover Gender: Female Age: 24 Classification: Witch, Mage, Magic Knight, Black Bulls member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Acrobatics, Thread Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Magic, Aura, Statistics Amplification (With Reinforcement Magic and Mana Skin), Flight (with a broom), Summoning (She summons Rouge, a red cat that controls fate) and possible Resistance to Heat Manipulation (With Mana Skin). With Rouge, she gains passive Fate Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Wall level+, likely far higher (Should be stronger than Sekke who can do this) Speed: Unknown with FTL reactions and attack speed (Vanessa has shown great agility easily dodging her enemies attacks while luring him into a trap laid by her threads. She also shows split second reactions when controlling Asta with her threads) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (She is able to lift several boulders) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level (Took hits from the Witch Queen who fought with a young adult version of Yami Sukehiro) Stamina: High, even after taking serious damages, she was still able to use magic and help Asta Range: Dozens of meters with her magic Standard Equipment: *'Her Grimoire:' Vanessa possesses a grimoire that contains various thread-based spells. *'Her Wand:' Vanessa carries a wand that she uses to cast her magic. It is in the shape of a rod with a round tip. It is made of light-colored material with an amorphous surface. Black_Clover_Vanessa_grimoire.png|Vanessa's Grimoire Black_Clover_Vanessa_wand.png|Vanessa's Wand Intelligence: Despite her lazy and seductive demeanor, Vanessa is extremely intelligent, having a great knowledge of herbs and salves which she can use for first aid and field medicine in place of healing magic. She also knew how to help Noelle with controlling her magic and where to find the right want for her and is a clever and tactical fighter when needed. Weaknesses: The Red Thread of Fate disappears if Vanessa doesn't have enough mana. The cat will use its power to protect Vanessa's friends, even if they are against her or possessed Notable Attacks/Techniques: Thread_trap (1).png|Arresting Dark Weave Dancing_Doll.png|Dancing Doll String_Cat.png|Red Thread of Fate: "Rouge" *'Arresting Dark Weave:' Vanessa weaves a large spider web out of thread. When the opponent touches the web, the threads wrap around them and bind them to the web. *'Dancing Doll:' Vanessa wraps threads around the opponent's wrists and ankles and forces them to move as she wishes. *'Red Thread of Fate:' Vanessa creates a cat named Rouge from red thread. By simply touching the opponent, Rouge can change the outcome of an event to something more favorable for the user. However, Rouge only protects those about whom Vanessa cares. Gallery Vanessa_Enoteca_Black_Clover.png|Cover of Album 7 Black_Clover_-_Vanessa_Enoteca_and_Finral_Roulacase.jpeg|Vanessa teaming up with Finral Black_Clover_Black_Bulls_barge_into_courthouse.png|Black Bulls barging into the Courthouse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Black Clover Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Black Bulls Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Thread Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Broom Users Category:Summoners Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Alcoholics Category:Shueisha